Terluka Karenamu
by Locksmith chan
Summary: Nanoha terpaksa putus dengan Fate setelah mengetahui bahwa cinta mereka terlarang. Warning YURI. Read and review please...
1. Chapter 1

Romance

Hurt/Comfort

Terluka Karenamu

Chapter 1

Musim semi ketika menjadi murid SMP kelas 3

"Nanoha, aku menyukaimu sejak dulu..maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

Wajah memerah karena malu-malu, tubuh gugup karena menyatakan cinta dan jantungku yang berdebar-debar mendengarnya.

Hanya satu kalimat itu dan akhirnya kami pun jadian.

Dunia terasa begitu indah dan berbunga-bunga ketika kita bisa bersama dengan orang yang disukai. Pada mulanya kami malu-malu tapi sekarang kami berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju sekolah. Dan ciuman pertama juga. Aku masih benar-benar polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa sehingga aku benar-benar senang karena memang sejak SD aku sudah menyukai Fate.

Third Person POV

Suatu hari

"Fate-chan, SMA nanti kamu sekolah di sekolah mana?"

"Aku di sekolah P, kamu?"

"Ah itu kan sekolah yang elit yang orang-orangnya nilai rata-ratanya diatas 7,5 Fate-chan sudah diterima?"

"Iya"

"Wuahh, Fate-chan hebat sekali nggak kayak aku, aku diterima di sekolah putri M"

"Bukankah itu bagus"

"Bagus apanya? Di sekolah itu sih cuma daftar dan ikut ujian masuknya siapapun juga bisa masuk meskipun nilai ujian masuknya jelek."

"Haha..benarkah?"

Nanoha menghela nafas.

"Nanoha, kenapa?"

"Kalau lulus bentar lagi, kita akan berpisah ya..."

"Nanoha, bicara apa kamu, kita kan masih pacaran."

"Ya, tapi waktu kita bersama jadi berkurang"

Fate menjadi sedih.

"Ah tapi Nanoha, kita kan masih bisa bertemu sebelum dan sepulang sekolah di stasiun, terus aku juga bisa main ke rumahmu atau kamu yang main ke rumahku kan."

Mendengar itu Nanoha jadi sedikit lega. "Iya juga ya.."

Fate tersenyum.

"Fate-chan..aku ingin bisa selalu bersama denganmu.."

"Aku juga Nanoha.." Fate memegang tangan Nanoha.

__________________________________________________________

Kupikir aku bisa terus selalu seperti ini.

Tapi ketika mendekati ujian akhir aku baru mengetahui bahwa cinta kami adalah cinta yang terlarang. Dan pemahaman itu menghapus seluruh keyakinanku yang kutanam sejak kecil yaitu cinta adalah sebuah kebebasan. Aku benar-benar syok, sementara orang-orang mulai membicarakan hubungan kami.

Suatu hari saat istirahat siang kami makan bekal berdua di atap sekolah seperti biasa.

"Ujian akhir sudah semakin dekat, rasanya jadi benar-benar sibuk ya?"

"..."

Aku membereskan bekal makanku karena tidak nafsu makan.

"Nanoha? Kok kamu makannya sedikit sekali?"

Tapi aku tidak menjawab. Lalu Fate pun ikut membereskan kotak makannya. "Hei Nanoha" wajahnya khawatir.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu Nanoha!" Fate berdiri mengejarku.

Satu tangannya memegang tanganku.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Aku melihat sekelilingku memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat.

"Fate-chan..aku ingin kita putus.."

Fate menjatuhkan kotak makannya sehingga sisa makanannya yang masih banyak tumpah keluar.

"Kenapa Nanoha…? Apakah aku mengganggu belajarmu..?" wajah Fate terlihat syok.

"Karena ini adalah cinta terlarang Fate-chan…kita tak seharusnya bersama."

Aku dengan takut-takut akhirnya melihat wajah Fate-chan, matanya berair seperti mau menangis.

"Ka kalu bisa aku ingin kita berteman saja.."

Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga sedih tapi aku merasa aku tidak boleh terjerumus dalam cinta terlarang lebih dalam lagi.

Fate terdiam. Sesaat kupikir Fate akan memaksaku atau memohon-mohon padaku.

"Aku mengerti...Nanoha..aku tidak akan memaksamu..." setetes air mata mengalir di pipi kiri Fate.

Padahal kalau seandainya Fate memaksaku atau memohon-mohon padaku untuk kembali padanya mungkin aku akan membatalkan niatku untuk memutuskannya.

Aku mendekat pada Fate "Maaf ya Fate-chan.."

"Tidak apa-apa..itu bukan salahmu..." katanya sambil mengusap air matanya. Aku merasa dadaku sakit.

Aku membelai pipinya dan menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu aku mendekat dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Bye bye Fate.."

Fate terlihat terluka ketika mendengar kata-kataku dan air matanya menetes lagi. Aku sendiri merasa mau menangis sehingga aku cepat-cepat berlari meninggalkan Fate sebelum keputusanku goyah.

Aku berlari tanpa memedulikan sekelilingku sehingga aku menabrak beberapa orang. Tapi aku langsung segera berlari dan masuk ke toilet dan mulai menangis meskipun bel pelajaran telah berbunyi.


	2. Chapter 2

Passerby: Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview dua-duanya :D tapi bagiku ceritanya malah sudah terlalu banyak percakapan daripada penjelasan latar dan mengenai sifat karakter yang kurang dijelaskan kurasa sudah tahu dari menonton animenya, dan juga memang cerita "Istriku adalah Kembaran Istriku" cukup pendek daripada dibilang panjang, dan mengenai yang terjadi antara AliciaxFatexPrecia memang tidak terlalu diekplisitkan, karena itu hanyalah adegan tambahan, aku hanya bermaksud lebih menekankan pada apa yang terjadi antara AliciaxNanohaxFate, jadi kalau kurang cukup memuaskan aku minta maaf, bukannya rendah diri tapi memang itu fanfic pertamaku _ aku memang berpikir untuk membuat "Istriku adalah Kembaran Istriku" ke dalam versi inggris dan meminta tolong seseorang untuk membeta-readingnya tapi sayangnya aku tidak punya cukup waktu karena kuliah jadi fanfic ini juga belum tentu akan kulanjutkan, sorry.. waduh jadi kepanjangan :p

Chapter 2

Aku duduk di pojok kamarku sambil memeluk lututku, sesekali aku melihat meja belajarku. Kulihat buku-buku pelajaran tertumpuk dengan rapi, beberapa dia antaranya terbuka.

Meskipun aku baru saja patah hati aku tetap harus belajar pikirku. Aku mulai berdiri menuju meja belajar. Ujian akhir tidak pandang bulu mengenai perasaan seseorang meskipun seandainya dia baru saja berkabung atau kecelakaan, pikirku sambil menarik kursi dan kemudian duduk.

Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi, berkali-kali wajah Fate yang terluka terlintas di benakku. Tapi aku tetap harus belajar...maka aku pun belajar sambil menangis.

Akhirnya walau berat aku pun berhasil melewati ujian akhir dengan selamat, meskipun nilaiku tak bisa disebut baik tapi yang penting aku berhasil melewatinya, lagipula aku sudah diterima. Yang mengejutkanku adalah Fate berhasil menduduki peringkat kesatu dalam ujian akhir. Sehingga dia memperoleh penghargaan dari sekolah. Tapi meskipun dia berhasil memperoleh penghargaan itu anehnya di mata murid-murid Fate tidak terlihat bahagia dan malah terlihat biasa-biasa saja seolah mendapat penghargaan sebagai peringkat satu dalam ujian akhir bukan merupakan hal yang luar biasa. Sedangkan aku bisa langsung tahu penyebab Fate berwajah seperti itu.

Berbeda denganku jika aku sedang terpukul atau semacamnya aku akan terus memikirkannya hingga tidak dapat konsentrasi dalam melakukan sesuatu, dalam hal ini belajar, sedangkan Fate malah menjadikannya sebagai tempat pelarian sehingga dengan belajar Fate dapat melupakan semua hal-hal buruk yang terjadi padanya. Sebelum aku dan Fate berteman Fate selalu berwajah stoic (bahasa inggris). Aku baru tahu itu ketika aku mengenal Fate.

~***~

Waktu pun terus berlalu hingga hari kelulusan.

Aku melihat Fate dari jauh dengan hati sedih. Fate dikelilingi oleh fans-fansnya baik cowok maupun cewek, tampaknya Fate menjadi populer setelah dia berhasil meraih peringkat satu dalam ujian akhir. Mata kami bertemu sekilas tapi aku langsung memalingkan wajahku, tidak tahu kenapa. Dan akhirnya kami berpisah tanpa berbicara satu katapun. Ingin rasanya aku menangis..

__________________________________________________________

Akhirnya aku menginjak SMA, aku masih satu sekolah dengan Hayate yang juga temanku sejak kecil.

Sejak itu aku tidak pernah lagi berbicara atau bertemu dengan Fate, paling hanya melihatnya sekilas dari kejauhan, aku diam-diam menangis..

'_Padahal sewaktu putus..aku bilang aku masih ingin berteman dengannya, tapi Fate ternyata tidak...'_

"Nanoha-chan, apa kamu masih berkontak dengan Fate-chan?" tanya Hayate.

Jantungku berhenti seketika mendengar pertanyaan Hayate yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku sudah tidak..."

"Tapi kalian kan akrab sekali, kenapa sekarang.."

"..."

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku tidak bisa bilang bahwa aku dan Fate dulunya berpacaran dan aku juga tidak bisa bilang kalau aku memutusin Fate.

Hari-hari kujalani dengan tidak terlalu semangat dan baru akhirnya aku bisa semangat setelah aku masuk SMA kelas 2, hari-hari kujalani dengan tanpa cinta...hanya kehidupan sekolah, pelajaran, dan persahabatan. Aku pun mulai lupa akan Fate. Aku merasa mungkin begini malah lebih baik.

Dan ketika aku lulus SMA aku mulai lebih menekuni jalan sihir dengan lebih serius. Aku mengikuti Hayate yang mulai membangun Riot Force 6 yang menjabat sebagai pemimpinnya. Aku menjalani latihan-latihan yang berat hingga akhirnya aku mendapat julukan sebagai Ace of Aces di usia 19 tahun. Posisiku begitu dihargai dan disenggani oleh orang-orang. Aku mulai menjadi pelatih dan mempunyai dua murid pertamaku yaitu Teana dan Subaru. Dibantu oleh Vita sebagai wakilku. Kupikir hari-hariku akan terus berlalu seperti ini sampai…tak kusangka…setelah sekian lamanya...

"Fate-chan juga akan bergabung dengan Riot Force 6." kata Hayate sambil bergayut pada lengan Fate.

Aku memandang dengan tidak percaya saat melihat Hayate membawa Fate.

"Lama tak jumpa Nanoha.." kata Fate lembut.

"I iya" aku tidak berani menatap wajah Fate.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian berdua. Fate-chan, apa kamu keberatan sekamar dengan Nanoha-chan?"

'_Eh?!'_

"Aku tidak keberatan"

'_Tu tunggu dulu, masa..'_

"Bagus deh kalau begitu, jadi bisa menghemat ruangan bukan" kata Hayate tersenyum dengan ceria tanpa mempedulikan aku yang berekspresi...kamu tahu sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kalian istirahat dulu di kamar, kalian pasti capek kan" katanya sambil menarik aku dan Fate-chan menuju kamar kami.

"Santai saja" lalu Hayate memasukkan kami berdua ke kamar dan menutup pintunya.

'_Aa..'_ aku membuat ekspresi seolah dalam bahaya.

'_Bagaimana ini...pasti kami canggung'_

"Kamar yang nice" kata Fate sambil melihat sekeliling kamar.

Kemudian aku ikut melihat-lihat sekeliling kamar. Aku kaget ketika melihat di kamar hanya ada satu tempat tidur yang besar.

'_Hayate ini...dia sengaja.__.berarti aku harus tidur di kasur yang sama dengan Fate-chan?!!'_

"Jadi Nanoha..gimana kabarmu?"

'_Eh?'_

Fate masih tetap memasang wajah yang lemah lembut seperti dulu.

"A aku baik-baik saja.."

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa Fate sudah tidak marah padaku...?

"Syukurlah.."

Jantungku menjadi berdebar-debar. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Fate, dia jadi terlihat lebih bersinar di mataku….akh tidak tidak boleh.

Aku memukul diriku sendiri dalam imajinasiku…aku tidak boleh terjerumus dalam cinta terlarang lagi...tobat..tobat.

__________________________________________________________

Fate mendapat julukan Enforcer dan sama seperti aku Fate juga menjadi pelatih, dia melatih dua anak yang dia lindungi bernama Erio dan Kyaro, keduanya masih berusia 10 tahun.

Tanpa kusadari mataku terus mengikuti Fate. Betapa aku ingin memeluknya setelah sekian lama kami tidak bertemu meskipun...aku tahu itu terlarang...

Pada malam harinya

Kami...tidur berdua...setelah beberapa lama tidak bertemu rasanya begitu canggung.

Kami berbaring di kasur sambil terdiam. Tapi tiba-tiba Fate memecah kesunyian dengan berkata

"Nanoha.."

"I iya?"

"Gimana kabar keluargamu? Baik?"

"Iya..baik...kalau kamu?"

"Baik.."

Percakapan kami hanya berlangsung segitu saja dan kami terdiam sampai terlelap.

~***~

Kalau memikirkan Fate aku jadi tidak konsentrasi. Maka aku pun mulai berubah...orang-orang di sekitarku mulai memberiku julukan workaholic, setelah selesai melatih, aku melakukan kerjaan kantor seperti membuat laporan dan setelah selesai aku memantau keadaan murid-muridku hingga larut malam. Padahal dulu aku tidak begini, kalau dulu aku akan bersedih dan bermuram durja ketika sedang mengalami hal yang buruk, aku menjadi begini karena aku ingin melarikan diri (mungkin aku terikut-ikut seseorang)...aku sadar akan hal itu tapi aku tidak ingin berhenti.

Lagi-lagi aku memaksakan diri..

"Nanoha-chan, aku rasa kamu harus cuti, kamu bekerja terlalu keras"

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, Hayate-chan"

"Setidaknya istirahatlah yang cukup"

"Iya aku mengerti kok Hayate-chan, terima kasih."

Aku berjalan di lorong, memikirkan cara-caraku untuk mengajar Teana dan Subaru selanjutnya. Tapi aku mulai merasa pusing dan...tubuhku panas...lalu aku menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf.."

"Nanoha"

Ternyata Fate-chan...aku merasa tubuhku melemah. Fate menyangga tubuhku yang mau ambruk.

"Nanoha!" wajah Fate menjadi cemas.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok Fate-chan, kamu selalu khawatiran.." Kataku sambil mencoba menstabilkan diriku.

Ketika aku mencoba berjalan aku ambruk, Fate menangkap tubuhku yang hampir jatuh tepat pada waktunya. Aku mulai tidak sadar..

"Nanoha!"

Suara Fate yang memanggil namaku adalah hal terakhir yang aku dengar.

~***~

Aku perlahan-lahan membuka mataku mencoba mengenali sekelilingku dan ternyata aku sedang berada di kamarku sendiri.

"Nanoha.."

Aku melihat Fate disisi tempat tidur. Kemudian aku mencoba-coba untuk mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Aku mencoba untuk bangun, tapi Fate mendorongku kembali ke tempat tidur dengan lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja.."

"Istirahat"

"benar kok.."

"Istirahat" wajah Fate tegas dan terlihat tidak dapat dibantah lagi.

Akhirnya aku pun patuh.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu.." tapi aku segera menarik lengan Fate ketika dia mau pergi.

Aku menatap Fate dengan sedih. "Fate-chan.."

"Nanoha?"

"Temani aku.."

Aku bicara apa sih! padahal Fate sibuk, masih ada kerjaan, tapi aku malah..

Fate kemudian pergi.

Aku merasa ingin menangis.

"Fate.."

Tapi yang membuatku terkejut Fate kembali. Lalu dia mengompres keningku yang panas dengan kompresan.

"Cepatlah sembuh.." dia menyodorkan aku obat dan air. Aku dengan patuh meminumnya. Kemudian aku kembali berbaring, tapi Fate tidak pergi dan tetap menemaniku.

Bagaimana ini...rasanya aku masih menyukai Fate...

Aku tidak berani menatap wajah Fate...karena rasanya menyakitkan...

A/N : Timeskipnya terlalu cepat? Sepertinya lebih banyak menjelaskan perasaan Nanoha daripada percakapannya ya..hmm..

Cerita ini aku buat hampir mirip dengan keadaan yang original. Dan…category cerita ini adalah hurt/comfort, jadi lebih baik bersiap untuk menerima scene yang menyakitkan..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Perasaanku pada Fate semakin hari semakin tumbuh. Inilah yang disebut cinta lama bersemi kembali ya…tapi aku takut…aku takut perasaanku pada Fate ketahuan…

Banyak orang mulai menggosipkan hubungan kami secara diam-diam di belakang kami tapi aku tahu itu, dan aku tidak tahu apakah Fate tahu atau tidak. Gosip-gosip seperti NanohaxFate mulai menyebar secara diam-diam. Jadi untuk menghindari hal itu, maka aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Yuuno.

"Yuuno-kun, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu.." Tentu saja itu adalah bohong.

Dia terdengar tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan, tapi aku berusaha meyakinkannya. Aku memegang tangannya.

"Yuuno-kun, jadilah pacarku" pintaku. Ketika aku berkata itu sebenarnya yang ada di kepalaku hanyalah Fate. Dan aku tidak menyadari kalau seseorang menguping pembicaraan privat kami. Dan dia adalah Fate..

_________________________________________________________

Nanoha POV

Setelah selesai melatih Teana dan Subaru aku pergi untuk beristirahat dan kebetulan aku bertemu dengan Fate yang juga sedang beristirahat.

"Jangan memaksakan diri" katanya dengan cemas.

"Iya"

Aku mendengar suara yang tidak asing "Nanoha"

Dan ternyata memang Yuuno. Yuuno datang mendekati kami.

"Ah ternyata ada Fate juga" lalu dia segera memalingkan pandangannya dari Fate ke aku. "Nanoha, kamu sudah selesai mengajar?"

'_Sepertinya aku hanya jadi penghalang'_ pikir Fate. Kemudian Fate pergi setelah tersenyum pada kami.

Kulihat Fate pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Meskipun Yuuno mengajakku berbicara tapi aku hanya memikirkan Fate, dadaku terasa sakit melihat Fate.

Begitulah dan hal ini terjadi lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan juga yang ketiga kalinya. Tiap kali Yuuno berada di antara kita, kamu pasti langsung menjauh dan hanya tersenyum pada kami. Kenapa Fate…kenapa?…

Aku merasa aku menangis dalam hatiku meskipun dari luar aku sama sekali tidak tampak seperti menangis.

Pada malam harinya

Walau aku sudah berbaring selama lebih dari setengah jam, mataku masih tidak terasa berat.

"Fate-chan?"

Karena tidak ada jawaban aku pun berbalik dan memandang wajah Fate, Fate sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Aku menyentuh pipinya dengan ujung jariku selama beberapa kali untuk memastikan apakah Fate benar-benar sudah tertidur atau belum. Lalu tanpa kusadari aku sudah memandang wajahnya sampai aku sendiri tidak tahu sudah seberapa lama aku memandang wajahnya...

Dengan takut-takut aku memegang tangannya. Kurasakan tanganmu yang halus..

Jantungku berdebar-debar. _'Fate-chan...sebenarnya aku...'_

Aku terus memegangi tangannya sampai aku ngantuk dan tertidur.

~***~

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan perasaan seseorang. Sampai terjadinya kasus JS dan sampai aku mengadopsi Vivio..

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka ketika Fate mengajukkan diri untuk menjadi Ibu Baptis Vivio, entah apa maksud Fate...

Aku memang merasa kami seperti suami istri yang sedang membesarkan dan mendidik anak bersama-sama. Tapi...apa yang sebenarnya kamu pikirkan Fate...

Setelah kasus JS selesai dan JS ditangkap, riot force 6 pun dibubarkan.

Kami memang tinggal serumah tapi...waktuku bersama dengan Fate menjadi berkurang, apalagi jumlah muridku bertambah menjadi berkalilipat jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya sedangkan Fate lebih sering ditugaskan dalam misi yang menuntutnya harus berpegian jauh.

Aku hanya mengawasi Vivio yang bersekolah berdua dengan Yuuno.

__________________________________________________________

"Fate-chan..kamu akan pergi lagi?" tanyaku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sedihku sebaik mungkin.

"Maaf ya Nanoha, kamu harus mengurus Vivio sendirian.."

Aku mengelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, ada Yuuno-kun yang membantuku."

Fate menatapku dengan perasaan yang tidak dapat kubaca. _'Apa yang Fate-chan pikirkan…?'_

"Aku akan pulang 3 bulan lagi.." katanya dengan lembut.

"Fate..hati-hati.."

"Ya.." dia memberiku senyuman untuk menenangkanku.

Dari jauh kami tampak seperti kekasih romantis yang mau berpisah karena kami terlihat saling menaruh perhatian, walaupun sebenarnya kami adalah mantan..

"Kalau begitu aku pergi..Nanoha"

"Selamat jalan" aku berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk tersenyum.

Dadaku sakit seperti diremas-remas ketika menatap Fate pergi, selama 3 bulan ini aku juga tidak akan bisa mengontaknya karena alasan kalau misi ini cukup berbahaya dan kalau Fate mengontak siapapun maka musuh akan dapat dengan mudah mendeteksi keberadaannya, begitulah pesan Hayate.

Aku benar-benar khawatir karena Fate sering menerima misi-misi yang berbahaya.

~***~

Ketika lagi sendirian lagi-lagi aku menangis karena kesepian.

Tapi aku segera menghapus air mataku.

'Tidak…tidak boleh begini…sewaktu kecil aku juga sudah terbiasa sendirian karena orang tuaku sibuk, aku tidak boleh manja…menangis tidak akan mengubah apapun…'

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku.

'Heh…tidak kusangka aku selemah ini, padahal aku dijuluki white devil dan ace of aces'

Untung saja Vivio sudah tertidur...aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir.

Tiga bulan terasa lama, apalagi jika kamu benar-benar tunggu-tunggu. Tapi akhirnya tibalah hari itu.

Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika aku melihat Fate telah kembali.

"Fate-chan.." aku pun mendekatinya.

"Nanoha" dia menyadari kehadiranku.

"Aku kembali.." katanya lembut.

Aku ingin memeluknya tapi aku menahan diriku untuk melakukannya.

"Selamat datang Fate-chan.."

Tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di pelukannya.

Aku tergagap.

"Nanoha..." bisiknya lembut.

"Fate.." aku rasanya ingin menangis.

Begitu aku kangen dengan kehangatan Fate. Dulu sewaktu kita masih pacaran aku sering berpelukan dengan Fate.

Fate mengakhiri pelukannya terlalu cepat yang membuatku sedikit kecewa..

"Vivio, sudah tidak sabar menunggumu di rumah, dia bahkan bilang kalau dia akan menyiapkan hadiah untukmu, Fate-chan"

"Ah Nanoha, ternyata kamu disini." Aku kaget karena Yuuno lagi-lagi muncul di antara kita.

"Nanoha, aku dari tadi cari-cari kamu, aku baru saja beli tiket untuk nonton bioskop, besok kita nonton berdua ya?" Yuuno menyerahkan satu tiketnya padaku wajahnya terlihat excited.

"I iya" aku berharap agar Yuuno cepat pergi dari sini.

"Kalau begitu sampai besok"

Yuuno melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak kuduga. Dia menciumku tepat di bibirku! Padahal kami bahkan belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya! Memang ini bukanlah ciuman pertamaku...tapi!

Sementara Fate menatap kami berdua berciuman. Kulihat sekilas wajah Fate tampak seperti terluka. _'Tidak...jangan lihat Fate...'_ aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat..ingin menangis.

"Jangan lupa ya" lalu Yuuno segera pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku ikut melambai pada Yuuno walau sebenarnya hatiku terasa tidak enak.

"..."

"Fate-chan?"

"Maaf Nanoha...aku harus segera pergi lagi..."

Duniaku serasa berhenti.

"Tiba-tiba ada misi darurat, jadi aku akan segera pergi, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang maaf..." Fate tidak berani menatapku karena merasa bersalah. Sementara aku menatap Fate dengan sedih.

"Maaf..." katanya lagi "Tolong sampaikan pada Vivio..."

Ingin rasanya aku menghentikannya…tapi diriku yang lain mencegahnya...

"Kapan..kamu pulang?"

"Sekitar 5 bulan lagi..."

Aku hampir menangis lagi. Terlalu lama...

"Lalu..apakah kamu tidak boleh mengontak siapapun lagi?" tanyaku sambil memegang dadaku.

"Ya..maafkan aku.." sesudah berkata itu Fate pun pergi.

Ini terlalu menyakitkan..

~***~

Aku harus tetap kuat...

Fate...

Lagi-lagi aku terbayang wajah Fate..juga wajahnya saat aku dan Yuuno berciuman...apakah Fate masih mencintaiku...?....

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi soal cinta terlarang...

Aku suka Fate…sangat sangat suka…

Aku ingin terus bersama dengannya...

Dan akhirnya aku pun membuat sebuah keputusan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Maafkan aku Yuuno-kun…sebenarnya aku menyukai orang lain" kataku sambil mengembalikan tiketnya padanya.

Yuuno terdiam. Aku pun merasa tidak enak.

"Aku tidak bisa Nanoha..."

"Eh?"

Dia memegang bahuku.

"Aku sangat suka kamu Nanoha, aku tidak mau kita putus.."

Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya merasa bersalah.

"Dewasalah sedikit Yuuno-kun.."

"Tapi Nanoha, bukankah kamu yang duluan bilang suka sama aku"

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"...maafkan aku...kini aku tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya..aku tidak mau membohongi perasaanku lagi..."

Yuuno pun terdiam lagi.

"Maafkan aku..."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan setelah itu aku pergi. Aku pun teringat masa laluku ketika aku menolak Fate, aku pun menangis.

'_Maafkan aku Yuuno-kun..maafkan aku telah menyakitimu..'_

____________________________________________________________

Fate POV

Aku terbangun tiba-tiba di tengah malam, badanku berkeringat...dan baru kusadari kalau ternyata aku meneteskan air mata selama tertidur. Aku baru saja bermimpi Nanoha menikah dengan Yuuno dan mereka dinyatakan sebagai pasangan resmi, begitu mengingatnya dadaku langsung terasa sakit lagi.

Aku teringat kejadian kemarin saat Nanoha dan Yuuno berciuman.

'_Haha...itu bukan hal yang mustahil'_aku pasti benar-benar aneh karena malah tertawa.

Tanganku meremas selimut.

'_Nanoha..'_

Aku menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diriku.

'_Makanya jangan terus menaruh harapan padanya Fate!'_

'…_yang penting Nanoha bahagia…'_ pikirku sambil memutuskan bahwa aku tidak akan menaruh harapan bahwa Nanoha akan menyukaiku lagi.

~***~

Nanoha POV

Kedua tangannya dirantai..

Tubuhnya terlihat lemas..

Terdengar suara rintihan kesakitan yang ditahan dari mulutnya ketika cambuk itu memecut kulitnya..

Kulihat darah di tubuhnya..

Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca dan penuh dengan kesedihan..

Seorang wanita yang melampiaskan kemarahannya padanya..mencambuknya dengan kejam..

Sementara aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh..

Kuulurkan tanganku untuk menggapainya namun sia-sia..

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mendekat seincipun..

Seolah ada perisai tembus pandang yang memisahkan kami.. sihirku juga tidak dapat menembus perisai itu walau kucoba berkali-kali..

Aku berteriak-teriak dan menangis melihatnya dicambuki..

Wanita itu sepertinya mendengar teriakanku..tapi dia memasang wajah seolah tidak peduli dan terus mencambuki gadis yang malang itu..

Dia terus mencambuki gadis itu sampai tubuh gadis itu berdarah-darah..

Setelah dia puas dia melepaskan rantai gadis itu kemudian dia pergi..

Ketika aku merasa perisai yang menghalangiku hilang aku segera menghampiri gadis yang terluka parah itu. Dia membuka matanya yang berwarna merah dan menatapku..

Dia hanya tersenyum dengan lemah padaku..

Sementara aku menangisinya ketika melihat luka-lukanya..dan mulai berpikir…padahal aku bisa sihir yang dapat menimbulkan damage yang begitu besar tapi kenapa sihir penyembuh tersederhana saja aku tidak bisa...

Jadi aku pun hanya memeluknya...orang bilang pelukan memiliki kekuatan menyembuhkan..

Dia mendorongku..yang membuat aku heran..

"Sayang baju putihmu.."

Mendengar itu tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku ingin menangis lagi.

Tapi aku merasa duniaku memudar seolah...aku mulai tidak ada disini lagi dan...

Aku membuka mataku. Kali ini aku benar-benar terbangun dari mimpiku. Dan baru kusadari ternyata aku menangis..lalu aku menghapus air mataku yang menetes.

'_Aku menangis dalam tidur?'_

Lalu aku teringat mimpiku.

'_Fate...'_

Aku memeluk gulingku…kamu harus baik-baik saja…aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu…

~***~

"Selamat ulang tahun" kata Arisa.

"Selamat ulang tahun Nanoha-chan" kata Suzuka dan Hayate.

"Teman-teman, terima kasih.." kulihat sahabat-sahabat lamaku pada berkumpul untuk merayakan ulang tahunku bahkan ada orang tuaku dan kedua kakakku juga, oh ya btw, sekarang aku sedang ada di Jepang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mama" kata Vivio sambil menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan padaku, wajahnya terlihat manis.

"Terima kasih Vivio" kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya, menerima hadiah dari Vivio.

"Se selamat ulang tahun" kata Vita yang memasang wajah tsundere seperti biasanya.

"Se selamat ulang tahun Nanoha-san" kata Teana dan Subaru.

"Selamat ulang tahun..Nanoha.." kata Yuuno terlihat sedikit sedih dan membuatku langsung merasa tidak enak lagi.

"Kamu sudah 20 tahun ya, berarti sudah dewasa dong" kata Chrono dengan wajah yang terlihat bijak. Kata-kata Chrono membuatku bersemangat lagi.

"Aku masih belum.." kataku dengan jujur.

Semuanya hadir pada malam itu termasuk Signum, Shamal, Zafira, Arf, Rein, Agito dan bahkan Yuuno dan para numbers, kecuali seseorang..

Aku memegang gelasku dengan erat memikirkan dia...sampai akhirnya aku diajak bersulang.

__________________________________________________________

Hari ini sudah melewati satu minggu dari jadwal yang dijanjikan. Maksudku hari ketika Fate pulang. Aku mulai cemas walau aku selalu memasang wajah stoic dan terkadang emotionless di depan murid-muridku. Atau pura-pura tersenyum..

Aku segera menanyakannya pada Hayate, tapi Hayate sendiri tidak tahu keadaan Fate. Aku hanya bisa pasrah..

__________________________________________________________

Fate POV

Aku pulang dengan mengendap-ngendap, tapi Nanoha segera memergokiku meskipun saat ini sudah subuh (sepertinya Nanoha memang telah menungguku)

"Ha hai Nanoha.."

"Selamat datang...Fate-chan, kamu benar-benar membuat khawatir.."

"Maaf.."

'_Aku harap Nanoha tidak curiga'_

Nanoha memelukku.

"Na-Nanoha?"

"...Fate-chan..kamu terluka ya.."

Aku membuat ekspresi kaget tapi kemudian menyerah karena aku tahu bahwa percuma saja berbohong pada Nanoha.

"Aku mencium bau disinfectant darimu..."

"…hanya luka kecil…" jawabku.

"Perlihatkan.."

Aku enggan dan segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Nanoha. Tapi Nanoha segera menangkapku. Nanoha membuka kancing bajuku. Dan Nanoha melihat perbanku dari bahu sampai lengan atas.

"..."

Lalu aku buru-buru mengancing bajuku kembali. "Tidak apa-apa, sudah kubilang cuma luka kecil.."

"Fate-chan…apa karena ini kamu pulang terlambat?"

Jantungku berdebar.

"Kamu..baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab.

"...kamu selalu saja membuatku khawatir...aku benar-benar cemas.." kata Nanoha wajahnya terlihat seperti menahan tangis.

"...kenapa...?"

"?"

"Kenapa kamu sampai khawatir sebegitunya...?"

"Kita ini teman Fate-chan.."

"Jangan begitu!"

Nanoha terlihat kaget ketika aku tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Kenapa kamu selalu saja..kamu bilang kita ini teman tapi kenapa terkadang aku merasa perhatianmu padaku seolah lebih dari sekedar teman…"

Nanoha merasa terluka.

"Sudah cukup Nanoha…cukup…bukannya kita ini mantan.." aku menyatakan pernyataan yang aku sendiri tidak ingin dengar.

"Jangan memberiku harapan lagi!"

Aku berjongkok dan mulai menangis..membuat Nanoha tidak tega.

'_Aku suka Fate sangat suka…'_

'_Tapi…aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya…entah karena egoku atau karena cinta terlarang..'_

'_Fate...aku terluka...kenapa kamu selalu saja menyakitiku...'_

'_Aku benar-benar egois menyalahkannya pada Fate...padahal akulah yang duluan menyakitinya..'_

Nanoha memelukku..

*sob "Jangan memelukku.." tapi Nanoha tidak mempedulikan perkataanku.

"…"

"Fate-chan..aku ingin kita tetap berteman.."

'_Selalu saja…kata-kata itu lagi..'_ pikirku kesal

"…aku tidak mau..Nanoha..aku tidak tahan lagi.." Aku menjepit dan menindihi Nanoha di lantai.

"Aku tidak mau hanya jadi teman saja Nanoha…" selesai berkata itu aku mencium Nanoha dengan paksa.

"Hmmph!"

Aku melakukan french kiss yang membuat Nanoha kaget. Tapi aku tidak berhenti dan malah mulai melucuti pakaian Nanoha.

"Tidak..hentikan Fate.." suara Nanoha terdengar lemah.

Tapi aku tidak mempedulikan perkataan Nanoha dan malah mulai menciumi lehernya. Nanoha mendorongku dan wajahku mengarah ke kanan, pipiku terasa sakit. Nanoha menamparku. Aku hanya terdiam memegangi pipiku yang sakit. Nanoha merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku..Fate.."

"Tidak...akulah yang salah..." lalu aku berlari keluar rumah meninggalkan Nanoha meskipun saat ini masih subuh.

~***~

Nanoha POV

Aku hanya terus duduk meringkuk, membenamkan kepalaku di kedua lututku di sofa ruang keluarga sampai mulai kudengar suara burung berkicau. Lalu aku menoleh sekilas, cahaya matahari membanjiri gorden, jam menujukkan pukul 10.18.

Sudah jam segini...kenapa tidak terasa ya?…sampai-sampai bisa ketiduran di tempat seperti ini…

Aku menggosok-gosok mataku yang masih mengantuk.

Lebih baik menyiapkan makan pagi dulu walau sudah telat.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara orang membuka pintu depan, spontan aku langsung menoleh ke arah pintu depan. Dan ternyata adalah Fate. Di dalam kepalaku langsung teringat kejadian tadi malam atau bisa disebut subuh.

Fate mendekat padaku.

"Ehm.."

Dia terlihat bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Nanoha, maafkan aku tadi...aku memang keterlaluan.."

"..."

"Ini..buat kamu.." Fate menyerahkan sebuah kotak hadiah padaku.

"Maaf...bye.." Fate menunduk sedih.

Lalu Fate berbalik dan keluar.

Aku hanya berdiri terdiam selama beberapa saat. Karena kesal aku membanting kotak itu ke lantai. Begitu banyak kekesalan pada diriku.

Yang pertama karena aku menyukai Fate..ah bukan sebenarnya karena ini adalah cinta terlarang..

Yang kedua aku tidak bisa jujur pada perasaanku sendiri..

Yang ketiga aku sering berbohong dan tidak berani jujur..

Kemudian aku merasa tidak enak. Lalu aku berlutut dan mengambil kotak yang kubanting itu dan dengan hati yang berkecamuk kubuka kotak itu…yang ternyata isinya adalah kue ulang tahun kecil yang bertuliskan namaku serta umur dan tanggal lahirku.

Aku terkejut hingga menangis..

Dan yang keempat adalah harga diriku...aku terus-terusan menyakiti Fate, mungkin juga karena keenggananku yang pernah menolak Fate.. Berulang-ulang wajah Fate yang terluka terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalaku..

Fate..jangan tinggalkan aku..aku membutuhkan kamu..kumohon jangan pergi..

Saat ini dalam kepalaku terlintas image Fate yang pergi membelakangiku.

Sambil menangis aku mencolek sedikit kue yang berantakan itu.

"Enak..*sob"

Aku tidak jadi membuat makan pagi dan sebagai gantinya aku memakan habis semua kue pemberian Fate itu.

__________________________________________________________

Aku terus menunggu Fate dan akhirnya aku baru tahu bahwa Fate ternyata sudah berangkat untuk melanjutkan misi lagi. Dan karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi maka aku pun memutuskan dengan mantap bahwa aku akan pergi

Untuk menemui Fate

TBC~

A/N : apakah Nanoha terlalu banyak menangis? Di Jepang ada sebuah perayaan untuk orang yang mulai menginjak usia 20 tahun, dan mereka baru bisa disebut dewasa, tapi aku lupa namanya. Btw, aku sendiri pernah menangis sambil tertidur juga dan baru sadar ketika bangun. Juga aku pikir lebih enak menggunakan kata *sob :p


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Not emo, but yeah heart-wrenching/heart broken, because I like that genre.. terasa lebih meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam ;) tapi hebat juga kamu bisa mengerti :D

Apakah perasaan Nanoha terlalu rumit? :p

Sepertinya karena aku tidak terlalu sabar jadinya jalan ceritanya cepat, tapi ya karena aku juga hanya mau menceritakan poin-poin penting dari ceritanya. Mengenai mengadopsi Vivio sepertinya sudah cukup diceritakan di animenya jadi kulewat biar tidak membuang banyak waktu. Aku akan berusaha, thanks buat masukannya :D

Chapter 5

"Kumohon Hayate-chan.." pintaku.

Hayate telihat bingung. "Tidak bisakah kamu menunggunya sampai Fate-chan pulang?"

"Aku benar-benar khawatir sama Fate-chan.."

Hayate masih terlihat bingung.

"Bukankah lebih baik 2 orang daripada 1 orang" kataku.

Hayate terdiam.

"Fate-chan akan baik-baik saja."

"Hayate-chan..biarpun kamu berkata begitu tapi sebenarnya kamu khawatir juga kan..?" kata-kataku tepat mengenai Hayate.

Hayate menghela nafas.

"Baiklah…walaupun aku cegah kamu pasti akan tetap pergi kan"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kamu benar-benar keras kepala." Hayate membuat wajah seolah telah kalah.

"Terima kasih Hayate-chan, aku..dengan Fate-chan pasti akan kembali dengan selamat" aku berusaha mengatakan kata-kata yang baik untuk menenangkan kegelisahannya.

__________________________________________________________

"Jadi begitulah Vita-chan, tolong ya"

"Huh..merepotkan saja" balas Vita dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Maaf ya"

"Ya sudahlah, aku akan memberikan mereka latihan terberat yang akan pernah mereka rasakan." kata Vita bersemangat.

"Vita-chan, tolong jangan terlalu kejam sama mereka, mereka masih pemula."

"Ya ya" jawab Vita dengan acuh.

~***~

Vivio POV

Seperti biasa aku tetap tinggal di rumah menunggu Nanoha-mama pulang. Dan ketika ia pulang segera setelah menyapaku dia pergi ke kamarnya dan mulai terlihat sibuk. Aku mengintipnya dari luar. Nanoha-mama terlihat seperti mau pergi.

"Mama, apa mama akan pergi?" tanyaku dengan sedih.

"Maafkan mama Vivio...mama janji mama pasti akan segera kembali begitu ini semua selesai, Vivio ingin bertemu lagi dengan Fate-mama kan?" kurasakan kehangatan pelukan mama yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan.

Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Mama akan membawa pulang Fate-mama, jadi selama Vivio menunggu Vivio jadi anak yang baik ya.."

"Iya mama, hati-hati.."

"..Terima kasih Vivio.."

Aku melepas kepergian mama dengan sedih.

__________________________________________________________

Keesokan harinya di pagi buta aku segera berangkat.

'_Tunggu aku Fate-chan..'_

Fate POV

'_Sial, aku terkepung, padahal aku sudah lelah'_ nafasku mulai memburu.

"Bardiche, Haken Form!"

"Yes, sir"

"Hah!" aku menyerang beberapa penyihir yang hampir menyerangku. Tapi setelah beberapa terkalahkan muncul lagi yang baru menggantikan mereka (seperti kecoak)

"Sial...tidak ada habis-habisnya...hah..hahh.."

'Aku juga tidak bisa lari karena mereka sudah mengepungku...tidak ada jalan lain selain bertarung.." aku menggenggam Bardiche dengan erat dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Thunder Axe!" mereka menangkisnya dengan barrier.

'Sial! Sihirku sudah tidak cukup kuat untuk menembus barrier mereka...'

Mereka mengumpulkan kekuatan bersiap-siap akan menyerang.

'_Apakah ini akhir?' _Aku menundukkan kepalaku benar-benar merasa menyerah_ '..Nanoha..'_

Tiba-tiba dari jauh ada sesuatu yang berwarna pink.

"Starlight Breaker!"

BLAARRR!!

Dalam sekejap hampir seluruh dari mereka kalah.

"Retreat!" sang pemimpin memberi aba-aba dan mereka semua segera lari.

Aku melihat sosok yang sangat kukenali mendekat padaku.

"Nanoha..?"

"Fate-chan.."

"Nanoha, kenapa kamu ada disini?!" aku bermaksud marah tapi Nanoha memotongku duluan.

"Fate-chan bodoh bodoh! Kenapa kamu selalu saja membuat orang lain khawatir!" "Vivio..sangat khawatir padamu..aku..aku juga.." lalu Nanoha mulai menangis.

'_Nanoha?'_

"…"

Aku memeluk Nanoha yang mulai gemetaran.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Fate-chan, kamu selalu saja membawa beban seorang diri..hiks.. kamu tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya diriku..setidaknya biarkan aku ikut bersamamu, aku ingin ikut bertempur bersamamu.."

"Baik baik..aku mengerti Nanoha..maafkan aku.."

Malam harinya

Kami duduk berdampingan memandangi danau. Kediaman menyelimuti kami berdua.

"..."

"Nanoha, bagaimana kabar Vivio?"

"Di sekolah Vivio sangat baik, dia bahkan mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam ujian, di rumah juga dia membantuku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga."

"Vivio..anak yang baik.."

"Ya.."

"…"

Malam ini entah kenapa suasana terasa begitu romantis, mungkin karena saat ini aku berada di sisi orang yang kucintai.

Suasana yang tidak dingin..terdengar suara jangkrik..cahaya bulan yang terpantul di danau terlihat sangat cantik pula.

Aku..terasa begitu tergoda..benar-benar ingin memeluk Nanoha saat ini..bahkan aku sampai berjuang mati-matian untuk menahan diri.. terlalu berlebihan kedengarannya.

Nanoha hanya terus memandang danau..entah apa yang ada dipikirannya..

Lalu aku juga menatap danau dengan sedih..

Seandainya waktu bisa berhenti..

Aku merasa menjadi egois..karena aku ingin memiliki Nanoha hanya untukku seorang saja..

Nanoha POV

'_Rasanya romantis..'_

Tapi rasanya agak nggak enak juga kalau hanya diam terus.

"Fate-chan.."

"Hmm?"

"Jadi setiap kali kamu melakukan misi kamu selalu tidur di alam terbuka seperti ini?"

"Haha..kan ada tenda"

"Iya, tapi kan.."

"Hanya misi yang menuntut aku untuk tinggal di alam terbuka kok, kadang aku di hotel."

"..."

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kamu akan datang tiba-tiba seperti ini Nanoha.." Fate memandangiku dengan wajah lembut sekaligus sedih.

"Aku mengganggumu?.." aku mulai gugup.

"Tidak..aku senang kok..karena ada yang menemaniku.."

'_Apa Fate-chan juga kesepian..?' _pikirku.

"Tapi Nanoha, kamu pergi tiba-tiba seperti ini pasti khawatir."

"Nyahaha, Hayate-chan tadinya khawatir dan melarangku pergi tapi aku tetap bersikeras padanya."

"Maksudku Yuuno.."

'_Eh..?' _mendadak hatiku sakit mendengarnya.

"Kamu pergi seperti ini Yuuno pasti sedih dan khawatir kan..?"

"Aku dan Yuuno-kun sudah tidak.." tapi Fate sudah memotongku duluan.

"Nanoha, aku tidur duluan ya.." Fate bangkit dan masuk ke dalam tenda.

Aku hanya sedih.

'_Fate..aku..' _

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti diriku. Ternyata Fate menyelimutiku dengan selimut.

"Nanoha..karena sudah malam, jadi lebih baik kita tidur ya.."

Aku hanya patuh.

Betapa aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Fate. Kuikuti Fate masuk ke dalam tenda.

"Agak sempit, kamu tidak keberatan kan?" aku hanya mengangguk

Kami tidur berdempetan, lengan kami saling bersentuhan.

Bagaimana ini...aku deg-degan.

"Aku harap kamu betah..maaf ya.."

"Tidak apa-apa.."

Karena sebenarnya aku senang..

Aku pun tersenyum.

__________________________________________________________

Keesokan harinya.

Fate POV

Kami lagi-lagi dikepung musuh. Dan sepertinya mereka adalah kelompok musuh yang kemarin mengepungku.

'_Sial jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari yang kemarin'_

Aku menatap Nanoha. Biarpun aku bicara begitu kemarin..tapi aku harus melindungi Nanoha dengan segenap tenagaku..

"Bardiche, let's go"

"Yes, sir"

Kami berusaha bertarung dengan segenap kemampuan kami. Level mereka memang beda jauh dari kami jadi mereka terlihat kesulitan.

Tapi yang membuatku tidak mengira sang pemimpin memberi aba-aba untuk menyerang kami secara bersamaan dengan seluruh kekuatan mereka.

Nanoha menggunakan barriernya untuk melindungi dirinya dan aku.

"Ukh!"

"Nanoha!"

Mereka tidak juga berhenti melancarkan serangan mereka. Sementara kulihat Nanoha sudah kecapekan. Aku benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya, Nanoha berjuang mati-matian untuk melindungi...sementara aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku mengencangkan genggaman tanganku pada Bardiche, merasa kesal. Memang dari dulu pertahanan sihirku lemah, sehingga akhirnya aku hanya lebih memfokuskan pada kecepatanku. Memang aku lebih cepat dari Nanoha tapi di saat begini baru aku menyesal karena tidak mendalami sihir pertahanan dengan lebih baik...hanya karena merasa kecepatan lebih penting..

Nanoha terlihat kesakitan menahan barrier miliknya.

"Nanoha!"

Untungnya mereka berhenti menyerang karena mereka sendiri sudah kecapekan. Lalu dengan segera mereka semua kutumpas tidak sampai semenit.

"Syukurlah.." Nanoha terhuyung-huyung lemas.

Aku segera menangkapnya sebelum dia terjatuh.

Kurasakan energi sihir Nanoha sangat lemah. Dan bahkan barrier jacket Nanoha menghilang.

"Hahh...hahh..."

Aku teringat flash back saat Nanoha masuk rumah sakit waktu berusia 11 tahun yang hampir menyebabkan dia tidak bisa terbang untuk selama-lamanya lagi. Aku bahkan masih benar-benar bisa mengingat perasaan saat itu..ketika aku berjalan di lorong rumah sakit..mencium bau dissinfectant..mengunjungi kamar Nanoha..melihatnya tubuhnya terluka parah..memakai perban hampir di seluruh tubuhnya..menemaninya sambil menangisinya..

Tidak..itu tidak boleh terjadi lagi..

Aku menatap Nanoha yang kelelahan.

"Nanoha..maafkan aku..seandainya aku lebih kuat.."

A/N: Hmm..genre humor/adventure ya.. aku nggak terlalu berbakat membuat cerita bergenre itu _

Ya kamu benar aku cukup mengalami kesusahan dalam menggunakan kata-kata dan emosi. Karena aku sering membaca komik dibanding novel, jadi kurang begitu pintar menjelaskan latar, dan lain-lainnya.

Haha, aneh ya aku berganti-ganti dari sob ke hiks..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aku menggendong Nanoha yang kelelahan pulang kembali ke markas yang tentu saja membuat semuanya kaget dengan kedatangan kami.

Aku membaringkan Nanoha di tempat tidur di ruang infirmary. Aku memegang tangan Nanoha, merasakan kehangatan tangannya. Berpikir sejenak.

Shamal berada di belakangku mengawasi kami.

'_Nanoha, aku berangkat, setelah ini selesai..aku akan menemuimu lagi.. terima kasih telah melindungiku..'_

Lalu aku berpaling pada Shamal.

"Shamal.."

"Aku tahu, hati-hatilah Fate-chan"

Setelah itu aku pun berangkat untuk melanjutkan misiku yang tertunda.

Shamal POV

Aku bersandar pada kursiku sendiri, membereskan meja kerjaku yang sedikit berantakan. Dan karena agak bosan aku melihat keluar jendela sebentar.

'_Awannya banyak..' _begitulah pikirku yang kurang kerjaan.

Setelah itu aku seperti mendengar suara.

"Ngg…"

"Sudah sadar?"

Matanya yang kelihatan masih mengantuk menatapku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku, itu adalah hal yang biasa ditanyakan oleh seorang dokter

Nanoha bangkit duduk "…Mana Fate-chan?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Kamu baru saja bangun dan yang langsung kamu tanyakan adalah Fate?"

'_Benar-benar deh, dua orang ini.. kenapa mereka tidak juga jadian-jadian..? melihatnya bikin kesal tahu.. upps hentikan pikiran burukku ini..'_

"Aku baik-baik saja.. bagaimana dengan Fate-chan?"

"Dia tadi langsung pergi melanjutkan misinya segera setelah membawamu pulang."

"Begitu.."

Nanoha terdiam kelihatan tidak bersemangat.

"Nanoha, kamu tidak boleh pergi lagi dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini."

"Aku mengerti kok…dalam keadaan seperti ini aku hanya akan menjadi beban baginya.." Nanoha menutupi wajahnya sendiri.

"Kamu ini benar-benar ceroboh…ya sudah istirahatlah.."

Nanoha menurut.

Lalu aku pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan Nanoha.

~***~

"Hei, jangan meleng saat melatih!"

Suara Vita membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ma maaf Vita-chan.."

"Huh..masa kamu yang dijuluki Ace of Aces malah seperti itu, nanti lama-lama murid-murid pada sadar."

Padahal aku sudah berusaha menutup-nutupinya.

"Vita-chan..kenapa tahu?"

"Huh kentara sekali tahu" jawab Vita dengan kesal.

Sementar dalam hati aku berdebar-debar karena ketahuan. Perasaanku kacau..

Kenapa aku bisa sampai sebegininya mencintai seseorang..?

Taku kusangka aku benar-benar orang yang pasrah..

Cerita cinta yang romantis hanya ada di komik-komik atau novel padahal pada kenyataannya tidak mungkin terjadi…apalagi dengan cinta terlarang seperti ini …

Tuhan..seperti mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Fate..

Kenapa tidak boleh..?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sejuk..seolah ada yang angin yang meniupku.. memberiku kekuatan..perasaan ini.. aku kenal..

Aku merasakan seperti seseorang mengelus kepalaku dengan ringan seolah memberiku semangat.

'_Ah…'_

Air mataku mulai menetes.

Dia adalah Fate.

Aku tahu ini bukan benar-benar kenyataan.. hanya bayanganku saja tapi aku benar-benar senang seolah Fate selalu berada di sisiku..

Malam itu aku bermimpi..

Aku..hanya berdua dengan Fate bermain dan bercanda di tepi pantai..

Saling menyipratkan air.. tertawa dengan riang bersama..

Aku benar-benar bahagia meskipun tahu kalau ini hanyalah mimpi.. tolong jangan bangun.. biarkanlah aku terus bermimpi indah..

~***~

Hari demi hari aku terus menunggu Fate pulang. Kenapa..rasanya aku seperti menunggu kekasih yang sedang pergi..? padahal kami bahkan tidak berpacaran..

Aku sedang berbaring di sofa sambil berpikir..

Setelah Fate pulang apa yang akan kulakukan ya..

Aku akan langsung menyambutnya..dan aku akan memasak makanan yang enak untuknya..lalu..

Aku juga akan menyatakan perasaanku..kemudian aku..ingin pergi kencan dengan Fate..

Tak lama aku pun tertidur karena lelah.

Fate POV

Pintu kubuka

Aku melihat sekeliling dan kemudian masuk menuju ke ruang keluarga. Aku melihat Nanoha dan langsung kudekati dia yang kelihatan sedang tertidur dengan pulas.

"Nanoha.."

Aku menunduk dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

"Aku pulang.." bisikku.

Dengan hati-hati aku menggendong Nanoha yang tertidur menuju kamar tidur dan membaringkannya.

"Ngg..Fate?"

Jantungku berdebar.

"Ah maaf, aku membangunkanmu ya?"

Yang membuatku terkejut Nanoha langsung bangun dan memelukku.

"Na Nanoha?!"

"Fate-chan...Fate-chan…akhirnya kamu pulang.."

Aku membalas pelukan Nanoha.

'_Hmm..rambutnya wangi.. aku kangen dengan perasaan ini..'_

Kami melepas pelukan kami.

"Fate-chan, selamat datang" wajah Nanoha terlihat sangat lembut.

"Aku pulang Nanoha.." aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum lembut seperti tertular.

Kemudian pandangan Nanoha seperti memeriksaku.

"Fate-chan, kamu terluka.."

Aku langsung menyembunyikan tangan kiriku yang terluka, tapi Nanoha keburu menarik tanganku.

Aku melihat ke tangan kiriku yang terluka. Darahnya merembes ke perbannya yang cukup bisa membuat orang jadi takut, padahal tadinya masih baik-baik saja. Ah apakah karena aku menggendong Nanoha tanganku jadi mendapat tekanan berat yang membuat darahnya merembes? Aku bahkan tidak sadar.

Aku tersenyum. _'Tidak apa-apa demi Nanoha..'_

Nanoha segera pergi mengambil kotak P3K dan kembali untuk mengobati luka di tanganku.

Dengan pelan-pelan dia melepas perbannya. Memberi obat merah pada tangan kiriku. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari Nanoha..wajahnya ketika mengobatiku.

Setelah selesai yang membuatku terkejut dia mencium tanganku yang terluka.

"Cepatlah sembuh.."

Aku tersenyum.

"Fate-chan, kamu mau makan apa? Akan kusiapkan."

"Apa saja yang kamu buat Nanoha"

Wajah Nanoha menjadi sedikit memerah.

"Ka kalau begitu nasi goreng tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya"

Setelah Nanoha pergi ke dapur aku segera naik ke lantai 2 pergi ke kamar. Aku ganti baju, memakai gaun malam berwarna hitam favoritku seperti biasa.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak karena..

Aku menoleh ke jam (menunjukkan pukul 2:13 pagi) sudah jam segini. Tapi karena aku sangat lapar aku tak bisa menolak..

Aku pergi ke toilet dan mencuci mukaku, berhati-hati agar perbannya tidak ikut basah. Setelah itu aku turun dan kemudian pergi ke dapur.

Nanoha sedang memasak sambil mengenakan celemek. Pemandangan yang memesona.

'_Cantiknya..'_

"Ah Fate-chan, tunggu ya, sebentar lagi jadi"

Aku mengambil gelas, mengisinya dan berjalan ke meja dan menunggu Nanoha.

Tidak lama Nanoha kembali dengan sepiring nasi goreng. Kami duduk berhadapan.

Ketika aku bermaksud mau makan.

"Tunggu"

"?"

"Biar aku yang suapin kamu.."

"Eh..tapi yang terluka tangan kiriku, aku masih bisa makan" kataku malu-malu sambil heran.

Wajah Nanoha terlihat seperti memohon. Lalu aku dengan malu-malu mengiyakan.

Nanoha memberiku sesuap nasi goreng.

"Aa"

Aku membuka mulutku, memakannya dan mencoba merasakannya.

"Enak.." pujiku dengan tulus.

Nanoha tersenyum.

Nanoha terus menyuapiku, aku senang tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Nanoha tiba-tiba berbuat begini.

"…"

"Nanoha, maaf ya padahal malam-malam begini, tapi kamu.."

"Tidak apa-apa kok Fate-chan.."

Kemudian karena sudah selesai Nanoha membawa piringnya ke dapur.

"Biar aku saja"

"Fate-chan pasti capek, istirahat saja" Nanoha tersenyum.

"Tapi Nanoha kamu juga besok jadwal melatihnya lebih awal dari biasanya kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa Fate-chan"

Aku hanya menyerah pada kekeraskepalaan Nanoha.

Nanoha POV

Setelah selesai mencuci aku segera ke kamar. Dan ternyata Fate masih belum tertidur.

"Nanoha, kamu lama sekali.."

'_Apa dia menungguku?'_

"Fate-chan, kenapa kamu masih belum tidur?"

"Kamu sudah repot-repot buat aku, aku tidak bisa tidur begitu saja.."

Jantungku menjadi berdebar-debar.

"Nanoha, tidurlah.."

Aku menuju ke kasur berbaring di daerah tempat tidurku.

Aku berbaring menghadap ke arah Fate. Fate tersenyum padaku. "Selamat tidur Nanoha.."

Saat itu aku langsung mendekat dan memeluknya.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Nanoha?"

"Fate-chan, aku kangen..akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi.." wajah Nanoha terlihat lega.

"Nanoha.."

Mata mereka saling bertemu. Fate merasa tidak tega melihat air mata Nanoha. Nanoha berusaha menutupi wajahnya. "Haha..aku cengeng sekali ya?"

Fate memegang tangan Nanoha, menghentikannya dari menutupi wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kamu gadis yang kuat Nanoha.."

"Aku bisa kuat karena kamu selalu mendukungku Fate-chan.."

Fate begitu terpesona melihat wajah Nanoha yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang dan…Fate mencium bibir Nanoha. Nanoha tidak menyangka Fate akan melakukan hal itu tapi dia membiarkan Fate menciumnya.

Selesai mencium Fate berbisik padanya. "Kamu tidak menamparku seperti dulu?"

Nanoha menggeleng dan balas mencium Fate. "Aku suka Fate-chan.."

"Nanoha.." Fate memeluk Nanoha.

"Hei..maukah kamu menjadi pacarku sekali lagi?"

"Iya.." Nanoha menjawab dengan cepat yang membuat Fate kaget.

"Kamu yakin?"

"Sangat yakin"

"Tapi Nanoha..kalau kamu menjadi pacarku kita tidak akan bisa sering bertemu, apa kamu tidak apa-apa dengan itu?"

"Fate-chan..aku begitu menantikan saat dimana kita bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi..dan aku sudah siap untuk itu.."

"Nanoha..aku juga.."

Wajah Nanoha mendadak terlihat tidak enak.

"Nanoha, kenapa?" tanya Fate dengan lembut.

"Fate-chan..aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak.."

"Tidak enak kenapa?"

"Tidak enak padamu"

"?"

"Aku seperti membuat harga dirimu jatuh Fate-chan…aku juga sudah berulang-ulang melukaimu.."

"Tidak apa-apa…karena aku sayang kamu Nanoha…kamu tidak perlu merasa tidak enak jadi, lupakan saja semua itu ya.." Fate memeluk Nanoha lagi untuk menenangkannya.

'_Kamu benar-benar orang yang baik Fate-chan.. walaupun sudah tersakiti.. aku janji aku tidak akan pernah menyerah lagi soal kamu..'_

________________________________________________________

Nanoha POV

Sudah 2 bulan berlalu sejak kami jadian.

"Nanoha kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu terlihat lesu? Kamu sakit?" tanya Fate cemas.

"Tidak, bukan begitu..hanya saja.. meskipun kita sudah jadian tapi kita tidak pernah berkencan sekalipun.."

"Apa boleh buat, waktunya selalu saja bentrok dengan waktu kamu melatih, tugas, dan juga misiku."

"Tapi Fate-chan.. aku ingin.."

"Aku juga Nanoha.."

Kami berjalan melewati lorong markas sambil berpegangan tangan berusaha saling menghibur diri kami yang sedih.

Aku sudah tidak mempedulikan perkataan orang tentang hubungan kami.

Waktu-waktu untuk berduaan dan beromantis-romantis hanya sedikit untuk kami jadi kami menghabiskannya dengan sebijaksana mungkin.

Malam ini pun kami tidur bersama sambil berpegangan tangan. Aku menatap Fate yang tertidur pulas.

'Dipikir-pikir aku dan Fate sama sekali belum melakukan seks ya.. aku sudah dewasa.. aku juga memiliki kebutuhan macam ini.. rasanya malu juga.. tapi aku ingin Fate yang duluan mengajakku.. aku ingin suasananya juga romantis..'

Setelah berpikir itu aku berusaha mencoba untuk tidur meskipun susah, karena yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah melakukan seks dengan Fate. Aku benar-benar porno, rasanya malu sekali..

Fate POV

Ketika aku terbangun aku sedang terikat oleh rantai besi dan berada di tempat yang sepertinya adalah gudang, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa ada disini dan juga apa yang terjadi dan aku juga tidak bisa melepaskannya karena di ruangan ini seperti ada sihir yang membuat aku tidak dapat mengeluarkan sihirku.

Aku mencoba melihat sekeliling dan aku melihat Nanoha yang juga sedang terikat oleh rantai besi dalam keadaan berdiri yang kira-kira berjarak 5 meter dariku. Aku memanggil-manggil namanya, tapi jawaban Nanoha terdengar lemah.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. 4 orang laki-laki masuk yang tampaknya mereka juga seorang penyihir.

Mereka menggoda Nanoha, memegang wajahnya yang membuatku ingin menghajar mereka. Karena Nanoha sedang lemas dia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Tiba-tiba yang membuatku terkejut mereka mulai merobek-robek baju Nanoha, menelanjanginya, dan mereka sendiri mulai melucuti pakaian mereka. Lalu mereka mulai menyentuh-nyentuh tubuh Nanoha.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!! Lepaskan dia!!"

Tapi mereka seolah tidak mendengar kata-kataku. Mereka meraba-raba dadanya..menciumi bibir dan tubuhnya dengan bernafsu.

"Kalian brengsek!! Hentikan sekarang juga!!" kataku dengan sangat marah.

Tapi mereka mulai memasuki daerah Nanoha yang paling berharga dengan barang milik mereka itu.

"Fate!" teriak Nanoha kesakitan. Dadaku terasa sakit mendengarnya. Mereka bergantian memperkosa Nanoha dengan kasar.

"Hahahaha menyenangkan sekali, Nanoha-san milikmu benar-benar nikmat" kata penyihir A.

"Tak kusangka aku bisa memperkosa Takamachi Nanoha yang dijuluki Ace of Aces." Kata penyihir B.

"Bagaimana? Nikmat kan? Ayolah akuilah, sekuat apapun tanpa sihir kamu hanyalah gadis biasa yang memerlukan seks" kata penyihir C.

"Kamu benar-benar gadis yang porno, lihat kamu basah begini hahaha" kata penyihir D.

"Fate-chan.." kata Nanoha lemah.

Aku yang tadinya begitu marah dan berapi-api sekarang berubah.. aku.. malah menangis melihat Nanoha. Melihat mereka menyetubuhi Nanoha dengan kasar.. aku melihat ada darah di selangkangan Nanoha.

"Sakit.." rintih Nanoha.

"Hentikan..kumohon..hiks"

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa..

"Kalau kalian mau..denganku saja...jangan Nanoha..jangan sakiti dia…" pintaku sambil menangis.

"Fate-chan.." Nanoha menangis ketika mendengar aku berkata begitu.

Tanpa sihir aku hanyalah gadis biasa.

Mereka tidak berhenti memperkosa Nanoha meskipun aku sudah berkata begitu. Mereka seperti sengaja menyakitiku juga, karena bagiku melihat Nanoha diperkosa jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada diri sendiri yang diperkosa.

Aku tidak ingin melihatnya meskipun mau tidak mau aku harus mendengar suara-suaranya.

Setelah mereka semua melepaskan nafsunya pada Nanoha mereka mulai berpakaian lagi. Sementara tatapanku sudah kosong. Mereka meninggalkan Nanoha yang masih telanjang dan terikat. Lalu mereka keluar. Dan tak lama kemudian aku merasa suhu di dalam ruangan ini meningkat dan aku sadar kalau mereka membakar gudang ini.

'_Celaka!' _

Aku berusaha melepaskan diriku tapi tetap sia-sia. Aku melihat ke Nanoha yang masih tetap diam saja.

"Sial!" aku berusaha menarik sekuat tenaga. Rantai itu diikat pada sebuah benda yang berat. Aku berusaha menariknya dan akhirnya benda itu bergeser. Aku menyeretnya sedikit demi sedikit dan mendekat pada Nanoha.

"Hah..hah..Nanoha"

Ketika aku sampai di depan Nanoha aku menangis lagi.

"Nanoha..huu.." aku menyandarkan kepalaku di badannya, tanganku tetap terikat di belakang badanku.

"Maafkan aku.."

Di kepalaku terlintas banyak sekali pikiran-pikiran.

'_Percuma..kami tidak akan bisa lari dengan terikat rantai besi seperti ini..'_

"Fate-chan..cepat lari..kamu masih bisa bergerak kan.."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.." Sementar kami sudah dikepung api.

"Tidak..jangan begitu..selamatkan dirimu Fate.."

Tapi aku tetap diam saja. "Aku rela jika harus mati bersamamu Nanoha dan aku tidak rela kalau harus menyelamatkan diriku sendiri.."

"Fate-chan, kamu bodoh.." Nanoha menangis lagi.

"Aku memang bodoh.." kataku sambil tersenyum meskipun sedang menangis. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku masih bisa tersenyum.

"Fate-chan, aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga Nanoha.."

"Maafkan aku.."

"Ini bukan salahmu.."

'_Biarkan aku bersamamu..'_

A/N: Mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu vulgar..


	8. Chapter 8

Passerby: Maaf ya tapi terserah pengarang mau membuat jalan ceritanya bagaimana.. kalo masih mau melanjutkan baca ya silahkan, lanjut ke cerita~

Chapter 8

Fate POV

Aku terbangun dengan bajuku basah kuyup oleh keringat. Aku ketakutan ketika mengingat kembali. Tubuhku gemetaran dengan hebatnya. Detak jantungku sangat cepat seperti seolah baru saja lari, dan juga terasa sakit.. aku juga menangis..

'_Mimpi?'_

Nanoha terbangun.

"Ngg.. Fate-chan, kamu kenapa?"

Begitu melihat Nanoha aku langsung memeluknya.

'_Syukurlah..itu hanya mimpi.. aku tidak tahan membayangkannya jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.. aku bisa nangis darah..'_

Aku masih gemetaran sambil memeluk Nanoha.. benar-benar ketakutan.. _'Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu.. aku tidak mau lagi..'_

Ini adalah mimpi terburuk seumur hidupku..

Tapi mimpi ini membuat Nanoha menjadi lebih berharga di mataku dan aku berjanji kalau aku akan selalu menjaga dan melindunginya..meskipun aku sendiri hanyalah seorang wanita. Kupererat pelukanku pada Nanoha. Aku menangis diam-diam..

"Fate-chan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa.. hanya tolong biarkan aku memelukmu lebih lama lagi.."

"Oke?"

'_Tidak akan kuserahkan Nanoha pada siapapun, pada Yuuno sekalipun, Nanoha adalah milikku.. milikku seorang..'_ itulah ketetapan hatiku.

~***~

"Jadi kamu dengan Fate-chan sudah baikan ya?" tanya Hayate.

"Iya" wajah Nanoha terlihat berbunga-bunga.

Melihat itu mendadak wajah polos Hayate berubah menjadi licik.

"Eh Nanoha-chan, akhir-akhir ini aku baru saja selesai membuat doujinshi lho, kamu mau coba baca nggak?" Hayate menyodorkan Nanoha salah satu doujinshi buatannya.

Nanoha membuka halamannya. "Ceritanya tentang apa?"

"Hehe.."

Ketika Nanoha melihat sekilas wajahnya menjadi memerah.

"Ahh..Fate jangan.."

"Nanoha kamu manis sekali.."

"Aww.. Fate.. yang lembut.."

"Nano-chan.."

"Ahhh.. Fate kamu sensual sekali.."

"!!"

"Hentai doujin Nanoha x Fate pairing" Hayate hanya cengar-cengir.

"Hayate-chan!" Nanoha segera menutup doujinnya.

"Suka ya? Masih ada banyak lho" Hayate mengeluarkan semua doujin-doujin buatannya.

"Bukan begitu!" wajah Nanoha merah sekali seperti udang rebus.

"Kenapa? Nggak suka jadi uke?"

"Jangan seenaknya membuat hentai doujin dengan aku dan Fate sebagai tokohnya!" Nanoha menutupi pipinya karena malu.

"Baiklah kali ini Fate-chan yang jadi ukenya" kata Hayate dengan girang.

"Hentikan!"

"Laku juga kok, malah banyak yang beli lho" Hayate tersenyum mengejek.

"Mou!! Hayate-chan menyebalkan!"

Nanoha lari dengan wajah memerah sementara Hayate cekikikan.

________________________________________________________

Hari ini setelah sekian lamanya akhirnya kami pergi berkencan.

"Lihat Fate-chan, ada salju" Nanoha menampung sejumlah salju yang turun dengan tangannya.

"Indah ya Fate-chan.."

'_Kamu lebih indah..'_

"Oh ya Fate-chan, natal kami kamu mau hadiah apa? Aku sudah menabung uang khusus untuk membelikan Fate-chan hadiah" Nanoha tersenyum pada Fate.

Fate malu-malu.

"Ayolah Fate-chan tidak usah malu-malu, katakan saja"

Fate menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Nanoha.."

"?"

"Aku sudah booking hotel malam natal nanti aku.. mau Takamachi Nanoha.." bahkan telinga Fate ikut memerah.

"Eh?" wajah Nanoha ikut memerah.

Fate hanya terdiam sambil malu-malu menunggu reaksi Nanoha.

"Aku juga.. aku mau Fate…" kata Nanoha dengan manis.

"Na noha? Kamu serius?" Fate tidak menyangka mendengar jawaban langsung dari Nanoha seperti itu.

Nanoha mengangguk dengan malu-malu.

"Janji ya.."

"Em.."

Kami berjanji jari kelingking.

~***~

Fate akan pergi menjalani misi lagi dan sekarang aku mengantar kepergian Fate.

"Fate-chan, hati-hati.."

Fate tersenyum.

Dalam hati saat ini aku menginginkan ciuman dari Fate.

Fate berbalik pergi, aku hanya melihat punggungnya dengan sedih. Lalu aku berbalik bermaksud pergi juga.

Pada saat itu seseorang menarik tanganku dari belakang sehingga aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa. Dan ternyata adalah Fate sendiri.

"Pejamkan matamu Nanoha.."

Kupejamkan mataku. Bayangan wajah Fate mendekatiku dan menciumku dengan manis.

Saat itu aku merasa dunia serasa milik kami berdua.

Setelah menciumku Fate tersenyum dan berkata "Sampai malam natal nanti Nanoha.."

Lalu Fate pergi.

'_Akhirnya aku dengan Fate benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih..'_ pikirku dengan senang.

~***~


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : Maaf untuk update yang terlambat dan chapter yang pendek, gomen _

Chapter 9

Aku memegang dadaku merasakan jantungku berdegup dengan kencang.

'_Besok malam natal..'_

Rasanya agak panik juga.. belum pernah aku merasakan perasaan sehebat ini..

Tiba-tiba aku teringat doujin Hayate yang sempat kulihat sekilas, kali ini wajahku terbakar.

Beruntung Fate sedang menjalani misi sehingga dia tidak melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini.

'_Mungkin aku harus beli pakaian dalam yang seksi ya..'_

Wajahku memerah lagi. _'Uuu.. aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dalam bercinta.. apalagi pengalamanku dalam hal bercinta benar-benar nol..'_

Saking panasnya aku pun pergi mendinginkan kepalaku dengan mencuci wajahku.

* * *

Third Person POV

Akhirnya hari ini hari natal juga! Hari ini akan jadi salah satu hari terindah dalam hidupku, pikirnya.

Salju turun dan mulai menumpuk sehingga sekeliling terbungkus oleh putihnya salju. White Chrismast.

Perasaannya begitu senang karena dia begitu mengharapkan datangnya white chrismast, bukan hanya dia saja, banyak orang juga mengharapkannya.

Selain itu juga janjinya dengan Fate. Nanoha sudah menyiapkan hadiah natal untuk Fate berupa sarung tangan, meskipun bukan buatannya sendiri. Didekapnya dengan erat-erat hadiah untuk Fate di dada, dadanya terasa hangat. Mulai senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Saat ini perasaannya begitu lembut selembut salju.

Tiba-tiba HPnya berdering. Tersadar dari lamunannya Nanoha beranjak untuk mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Nanoha.."

"One-chan, ada apa?" Nanoha menyadari kalau suara kakaknya terdengar parau.

"Sebenarnya.."

~***~

Nanoha sedang melihat keluar jendela, melihat butir-butir salju yang turun. Entah kenapa salju yang tadinya terlihat begitu indah jadi terlihat begitu melankolis setelah mendengar berita itu, dia membiarkan air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Tidak mau mengecewakan Fate Nanoha tetap pergi.

Nanoha sampai di hotel lebih dulu dari Fate. Saat ini dia sedang menunggui Fate sambil berusaha menguatkan hatinya.

Dia bertekad untuk tidak memperlihatkan air matanya di depan Fate!

Pintu kamar berderit terbuka setelah terdengar bunyi kunci.

"Maaf Nanoha, sudah nunggu lama?"

Tapi kacau, Nanoha tidak dapat menahan diri lagi air matanya justru mengalir dengan deras.

"Nanoha, kamu kenapa?"

Tapi Nanoha belum mau bicara.

"Nanoha!" Fate mendesaknya sambil memegang bahunya dengan kuat.

"Ayah dan Ibuku.. meninggal karena kecelakaan.." jawabnya sambil menahan tangis.

Ketika melihat air mata Nanoha hatinya ikut sakit, sampai-sampai dirinya sendiri juga ingin menangis. Fate merangkul Nanoha dan ikut menangis.

"Sudahlah Nanoha.."

"Aku.. menyesal.. sewaktu mereka masih hidup aku malah tidak sering mengobrol-ngobrol dengan mereka.. menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka dan kali ini pun aku bahkan meninggalkan mereka hanya untuk lebih menekuni jalan sihir.. aku benar-benar bodoh.."

"Nanoha!" Fate tidak tahan lagi mendengar kata-kata Nanoha yang menyakitkan, jadi dia mencium Nanoha untuk mendiamkannya, namun air matanya tidak kunjung berhenti.

Fate membaringkan Nanoha di kasur dengan lembut, kemudian mulai membelai tubuhnya dengan lembut. Nanoha yang terbawa suasana mulai ikut membelai tubuh Fate.

Saling berciuman, saling belai.. belum pernah mereka semesra ini.. belum pernah mereka sedekat ini.. ini adalah yang pertama kalinya bagi mereka. Seolah-olah hati mereka sudah menjadi satu. Jiwa mereka bersatu. Dalam suasana yang hening, ketika siang sudah berganti malam, mereka berbagi duka. Mereka melangkah ke hubungan yang lebih intim. Raga mereka pun bersatu.

~***~

Nanoha pulang mengunjungi pemakaman kedua orangtuanya. Terlihat kakak perempuannya sedang menangis dan kakak laki-lakinya berusaha menghiburnya.

Disisi Nanoha ada Fate. Fate memegang tangan Nanoha dengan erat. Karena bersama dengan Fate, Nanoha merasa lebih kuat, merasa bisa melewati semua ini dengan tegar.

Untuk sekarang dan seterusnya tetaplah bersamaku Fate.. pikir Nanoha sambil berusaha tersenyum tangannya mempererat genggaman tangan Fate.

* * *

A/N : Sebenarnya aku sudah selesai menulis bagian untuk chapter ini sejak lama, tapi belum kupostkan soalnya sibuk dan masih bingung apakah akan kubiarkan endingnya seperti ini atau tetap kulanjutkan. Dan kalau kulanjutkan apakah lebih baik berakhir happy ending atau sad ending? Hmm.. review please?

I really hope you all enjoy this *bow

By the way, aku mempostkan beberapa gambar Nanofate buatanku di Nanofate net bagian Gallery atas nama Fate Trulygood(tapi masih belum diwarnai :p), I hope you all see it ^^

And oh don't forget to read "First Love" don't worry I already finish the story, I'll be honored ^O^


End file.
